


The Vampire Diaries

by PewDiePie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Busan instead of mystic falls rip, Character Death, Compulsion, Endgame Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Everyone Is Gay, Ghosts, Hybrids, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Siblings, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Good Friend, Supernatural Elements, TVD au, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Diaries au, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampires, Vervain, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, diaries, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: After Jimin's parents die in a car accident, he feels more alone than ever, even with all the people around him.That is until vampire brothers Jungkook and Yoongi return to Busan after years of quarreling and starts falling for him, leaving Jimin torn between them both.





	1. 0.0

cast;

Park Jimin as Elena Gilbert

 

Jeon Jungkook as Stefan Salvatore

 

Min Yoongi as Damon Salvatore

 

Kim Seokjin as Alaric Saltzman

Kim Taehyung as Jeremy Gilbert

Kim Namjoon as Bonnie Bennett

Jung Hoseok as Caroline Forbes

Park Jihyun as Katherine Pierce

 

Go Taeseob (Holland) as Matt Donovan

Lee Taemin as Tyler Lockwood

Kim Woosung (The Rose) as Klaus Mikaelson

Lee Jaehyung (The Rose) as Elijah Mikaelson

Kim Taeyeon as Rebekah Mikaelson

Jennie Kim as Jenna Sommers

 

||||||||||

 

NOTES:

• Based on the show, not the books

  
• won't follow the show exactly, especially with background ships (does not apply to Jimin/Yoongi/Jungkook; those will go like the show does). And some scenes will match up with the show but some will not

  
• other characters will be randomly named or will be other k-pop idols and such, and will be picked out as I go

  
• wasn't sure of a better town to use than Busan and I'm sorry if a lot of stuff isn't accurate about it; basically I'll be doing a very fictional Busan (probably, I mean I added football rip).

  
• more than likely I'll update pretty slow

  
• if you haven't seen vampire diaries and don't want spoilers, you should watch it first but you don't have to if you don't want to, you should be able to get what's going on

  
• couldn't think of a better title than the vampire diaries itself (or perhaps even "vampire" could've worked but I didn't quite like it)

  
• and I think that's it (:

||||

 


	2. 1.0

_'Dear diary,_

_It's been two months since my parents died. I'm still not feeling much better. The aches and pains from the accident may be gone, but the ache in my chest never goes away._

_I'm still having nightmares._

_And Taehyung seems to be getting worse; he's in more trouble than I can imagine, but the teachers don't say anything about it, assuming he's acting out because of the grief and mourning over our parents. Aunt Jennie is worried. I'm worried._

_I wish I could help Taehyung, but he just shuts me out._

_My friends say that I keep shutting them out, too. I don't see how, but maybe I'm just choosing to not acknowledge that I am. They say I've been losing interest in everything, preferring to be alone than to be hanging out and I guess they're right._

_I'll find a way to fix it, though._

_I've also been kind of avoiding Taeseob ever since I broke up with him. I want to stay friends, but it feels awkward being around him knowing that he's still in love with me. I feel bad, but..._

_Anyway, tomorrow I'm meeting Hoseok and Namjoon at lunchtime because apparently Namjoon has something "weird" to tell us. I'm not sure what it could be, but this could be a good way for us to start hanging out again._

_Well, that's about all, so I think I'm going to bed now._

_Sincerely, Jimin.'_

Jimin closes the book and sets it on his nightstand, slipping underneath the covers and shutting off the light on the nightstand. He doesn't sleep, at least, not right away. But after a while, he manages to drift off, and again, nightmares plague his sleep.

—

The next morning before school, Jimin heads downstairs for breakfast. Taehyung is barely eating, listening to music and texting instead. Jimin sighs and sips his juice, his aunt Jennie cleaning up the counters.

Jimin leaves slightly before Taehyung does, tossing his backpack into the passenger seat and driving off.

At the entrance to the school, Namjoon stops Jimin before he can head in. "We still meeting up at lunch?" He asks.

"Of course," Jimin replies, walking into the building with Namjoon right beside him. "You said it was weird? The thing you wanted to tell us?"

Namjoon blushes slightly. "Yeahhh, it's pretty weird," he confesses, embarrassed. "You might not even believe me. I didn't believe it either when Grams told me– I thought it was just her getting crazy from old age or something, but I don't know."

"Well, do you think whatever it is is true?"

"Hey guys!" Hoseok chimes in, ending whatever conversation they were having without him. "We still doing lunch?"

"We'd have let you know if we weren't, Hobi," Jimin chuckles, opening up his locker to put his books inside.

Hoseok leans up against the other locker, eyes scanning the crowds of students. "Hey," he murmurs, "Cutie alert."

Both Jimin's and Namjoon's eyes scan the crowd and find out who Hoseok's looking at. There's a boy that looks average, but also is very good-looking. Jimin can't place it, but there's something almost ethereal about him, perhaps beneath the surface.

The bell rings though, so Jimin no longer has time to stare and try to figure out just who this boy is. They all head towards their respective classes, promising to meet at lunch once more.

—

When lunchtime rolls around, Namjoon is already waiting at a table, alone. Jimin and Hoseok take their seats across from him, taking small bites from their food on the trays as they wait for him to say what he has to.

Namjoon sighs and leans in close, as if he wants no one else to hear.

"Do you remember when I said that I think I'm a psychic?" He asks, which has Jimin and Hoseok looking at each other. They both nod slowly. "Well Grams told me last night that our family are like, descendants from these sorcerers. She keeps saying that we are... witches."

"What, like the wicked witch of the west?" Hoseok deadpans.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, swatting at Hoseok. "No, you brat, I'm being serious. Like actual witches. Or I guess in my case, a warlock."

"Was she drunk?" Hoseok questions.

"I thought she was," Namjoon sighs. "The first time, anyway."

Jimin almost chokes on his fries. "The _first_ time?"

Namjoon nods. "She told me a while back but I thought she'd been drinking. And last night I kept thinking, 'oh, she's getting old and crazy', but I think she's not crazy and that she's dead serious. I'm not sure what to think because she said something about powers, and weird stuff has been happening lately and I just thought that I was a psychic but what if–"

"Whoa, slow down, Namjoon," Jimin says calmly, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it's true, then we're here to support you and help you out, yeah?"

"I appreciate it."

However, Hoseok looks a bit like he doesn't believe a word. He doesn't say anything, thankfully. Namjoon doesn't need to be super stressed out and feeling like he can't rely on his best friends.

When Jimin gets up to put his tray away, he runs into Taeseob. "Hey," they both say awkwardly, almost in unison.

"You've been avoiding me," Taeseob states, and Jimin feels guilty and uncomfortable.

"I haven't," he lies, "I'm just still trying to deal with all that happened."

"You don't have to lie, Jimin. I can tell. It's fine though, I get it." He pauses for a second, and Jimin just kind of stands there.

Taeseob sighs. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Taehyung disappeared outside just before lunch. I thought you'd wanna know in case he's up to something again."

Jimin sighs and nods, heading towards the door that leads outside.

He finds Taehyung around the back of the school with Go Jisoo, Taeseob's sister. Jimin kind of thought they were dating before, but the way they're acting now kind of proves things– kissing and shotgunning and hanging all over each other.

Jisoo is supposed to be dating Lee Taemin though.

Jisoo leaves as soon as she sees Jimin, leaving Taehyung to get into trouble all on his own.

Before Taehyung realizes what's happening, Jimin's taking the joint from him, stomping it out on the ground.

"Really, Taehyung? Getting high with Taeseob's sister? You know that she's literally like the worst girl for you. And she's with Taemin. Who's on the football team. Did you forget?"

Taehyung ignores him. "Did you really have to come over here and be such a buzz-kill?"

"Yes, because my fifteen year old little brother doesn't need to be hanging out behind the school and getting high on god knows what with Go Jisoo of all people and using the death of our parents as an excuse to act out!"

"Whatever, Jimin," Taehyung snaps, yanking his arm out of Jimin's grasp. "Just remember that it was because of you that they died in the first fucking place!"

Jimin is taken aback, feeling really hurt by that. When Taehyung leaves, Jimin doesn't stop him, doesn't try to. He just heads back inside wordlessly. He knows that it was the truth, but he never thought he'd hear anyone say it.

He overhears Hoseok and Namjoon talking when he heads back to the table.

"So I found out stuff about the new boy," Hoseok says cheerily. "His name is Jeon Jungkook, he's 17 and his favorite colors are black, red and white. It's all I got right now but I'll have more later."

"How did you even find any of that out? Oh my god, what, are you a warlock too?"

"Haha, very funny but no, I just have my ways."

Jimin sits down then and they both look at him. "How'd it go?" Namjoon asks him.

Jimin sighs and shrugs. "Badly. Taehyung is blaming me for our parents' death and he basically hates me."

"Oh no," Hoseok mutters.

Eventually lunch ends and they return to their lockers. Jimin gets out new books and puts the others away and starts to head to class, leaving Hoseok and Namjoon behind.

He doesn't get far though, because suddenly someone comes out of the bathroom and almost bumps into him and oh, it's the boy from earlier.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he says, smiling after. "I'm Jeon Jungkook."

"Park Jimin. And it's alright, I should have watched where I was going."

Hoseok and Namjoon just watch, surprised, as Jungkook seems to take some interest in Jimin. Hoseok's a bit upset about it though, and Namjoon can tell.

"I'll see you around," Jimin says, finally ending the short conversation.

—

_'Dear diary,_

_I finally met him today. It was an accident and I was very unprepared but it happened. I was so scared that maybe he would somehow recognize me, but he didn't._

_It's scary how much he looks like Jihyun. I don't know why he does, but he does and I think maybe that's why I'm so drawn to him._

_I thought he was Jihyun at first, but, when I got closer, when I talked to him, I could tell he wasn't. I was sure._

_I think returning to Busan was a good idea. It's been quite a long time– a few decades actually, but it still feels like home._

_I can't stop thinking of Jimin._

_I want to talk to him again. I feel like there's something inside me that's pulling me towards him. I don't know what it is, though._

_I know the risk, but I have to know him.'_

_—_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm sure there's probably no football in SK but shHHH


End file.
